Plains of Rohan
by Idol the Wild
Summary: Rhine was badly wounded, in fact nearly dying, when she reached Rohan. Now the king, Éomer, wants to find out just why she ended up there in the first place, and what threat she may have brought with her to his beloved land. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Back from the dead

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Rhine, the plot and a few extra characters, which will be added along the way. All other characters plus the world in which the story takes place, is Tolkien's work, and I don't intend to take credit for it. I'm making no money from this.

Now that we're over with the things every fan fiction writer needs to write, let's move on to the story. Note that the characters are based on the movie version of Lord of the Rings, some things I recon reading and my own imagination. It's been a while since I've read the books, but I will re-read them again... soon...

Until then, feel free to correct me and bear with me. English isn't my first language either, so I'd like to apologize for any future errors.

I realize that there are a lot of loose ends in this chapter, but they will be tied up along the way. Please, have patience.

Thank you for your attention, enjoy the story.

**Plains of Rohan**

**Chapter one – Back from the dead**

The stinging pain was getting unbearable. With the last strength remaining in her body, Rhine forced herself to keep walking, or crawling, or whatever she was doing. Due to the massive blood loss, she no longer knew how she was moving; only that she was getting a few inches forward every minute. She survived the siege, but the arrowhead she did not manage to pull out from between her ribs kept cutting deeper and deeper, and the wound refused to heal. She swallowed her pride for a few seconds and allowed herself to let out a small whimper. She fell to her knees and hands, trying desperately not to pass out. This was the end, she was certain that this was the end. 

She rolled over and lay on her back, feeling the last of her energy leaving her. She would have liked to die like the warrior she was, with her sword over her chest and her shield by her side. But she had left it behind. All that was too heavy to carry, she had left behind. She would not need it anyway, if anyone confronted her, she would not stand a chance. The exhaustion was overwhelming. 

High above her she could see the sapphire blue sky and the big glowing ball that was the sun. She thought she could feel the soft grass under her palms, but it might as well have been her imagination. The sharp pain from her chest took away all other feelings in her body. 

She almost panicked when she saw the sky turning darker with an unnatural speed. This is it, she thought. She could feel a slight shiver in the earth. Someone was heading this way on horseback. 

In a matter of seconds they were right beside her. They spoke with very loud voices, but no matter how hard Rhine tried, she could not hear what they said. She tried to speak, but the words never left her dry throat. Her eyes flickered as she slipped out of consciousness. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Éomer quickly saw the trail of blood. It was thin red line in the grass, but he spotted it instantly. He ordered half of his men to follow the trail in one direction, while he and the rest went the other way. They hadn't ridden very long before they found her. She was lying on her back, breathing heavily. A small pool of blood soaked the grass beside her. Éomer got off his horse and walked towards her.

"Come back, milord!" one of his men yelled at him. "She may be armed! 'Tis could be a trap!"

Éomer looked back at him. "Then where does all the blood come from, I wonder? Even is she is an assassin she is hardly a threat to anyone now," he answered. "Look at her, she's dying." He kneeled down beside her and took off his helmet. He tilted up her head, to speak to her, but she was no longer awake. 

"Is she saying anything, milord?" another soldier asked. Éomer shook his head.

"Nay, she is unconscious, but she is still alive." He gentle lifted her up and placed her in front of him on his horse, holding one arm around her waist to keep her from falling down. "I will take her to the city of Edoras." He pointed at one of the soldiers. "You ride back and find the others. The rest of you come with me." The soldier obeyed and was off. 

Éomer rode fast and a good way ahead of his men. Although he pressed a cloth against the woman's wound, she would not last long unless she had proper medical care. To his fortune, Edoras was no more than an hour's ride away. He reached the gates, where he was greeted by nurses. As he always was when he came home, just in case he should have been wounded. Normally he was annoyed with the way they cheered when he returned, as if he was a young child who had been lost for many days, but now he could finally see how important they could be. He slid the girl off the horse and let two nurses take her. 

"She is badly wounded," he said. "Give her the best medical treatment you can manage. And Ka'ne," he added as they began to lead the weakened girl to the medical houses. One of the nurses turned around. "If there's any news about her, let me know." The nurse bowed went to help with the girl. Éomer dismounted the horse and headed for the castle. Inside he was greeted by his advisor Wonar, an old, grey, skinny man, who without doubt had been worried sick since Éomer's departure. 

"Milord, where have you been?" the old man asked in his loud squeaky voice. "The entire kingdom has been holding its breath till you returned." Éomer shook his head and smiled.

"I doubt that they were that worried about my life," he answered. "Besides, I was only away for a few hours and no enemy of any kind has been spotted in Rohan since the Ring was destroyed."

"What about the girl you found?" Wonar asked. "She could have been an assassin sent to kill you. You're the king, milord, and you should be more careful with who you carry on your horse." 

Éomer shook his head, and walked away. "I see what you mean, Wonar," he said over his shoulder. "I will be more careful from now on. The journey has been tiring. I will be in my chamber, and I do not wish to be disturbed."

In the late evening there was a knock on the door. Éomer was sitting in his chair, watching the sky outside turn darker, and the sun turn red and slowly sink in the west. "Enter," he said in an annoyed tone. Ka'ne entered the room. She bowed to him and then looked at him. 

"Milord," she said. "You asked me to let you know if there was any news about the girl's statement."

Éomer stood up. "Yes?" He asked. 

"She is awake now, though," she looked down. "We don't know for how long. It is a miracle if she even lives through the night."

"Can I see her?" Éomer asked and stood up. Ka'ne nodded and led him to the room were the girl was located. She bowed once again and left Éomer in the room. He took a seat in a chair next to her bed. She turned her head to face him. Now that the dirt from many days had been cleansed away, he could see how utterly pale the blood loss had made her. Every little freckle on her nose and cheeks were in strong contrast to the light colour. She was fighting to keep her eyes open. 

"Where am I?" she asked. Her voice was as weak as her body.

"You're in the kingdom of Rohan, in the city Edoras." Éomer answered. "Who are you and what are you business here?"

The girl did not answer, but lay still in her thoughts. "Rohan..." she whispered to herself. "I have gotten no further than Rohan?" She looked up at him again. "To answer your questions, sir; my name is Rhine of Uthlen. I came here with half of my country's army. We were supposed to help against the threat of Mordor. I know that we were late, but in the far South, the news run slowly."

Éomer sent her a suspicious glare. "But you are alone," he said. "Where is the rest of your party?" 

Rhine coughed, and a thin stream of blood ran from her mouth. "They were slaughtered in an ambush. They were more than twice our number, and before I knew it, half of them were dead." She coughed heavily again. 

"I think I should go now," Éomer said and got up, but Rhine reached out and took his hand. 

"There's one thing I need to ask you before you leave, sir," she said. Éomer nodded. "Who are you?"

"I was the one who brought you here," he answered. "I'm Éomer, king of Rohan." 

Rhine let go of his hand. "King..." she murmured to herself. Éomer left and sent Ka'ne into the room.

"Is she going to live through this?" He asked the nurse. 

"I do not know, milord," she answered. "But we will do our best to help her make it." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Rhine watched him as he left. She had been saved in the very last minute. But her life was still at risk, she knew that. When the nurse came in she immediately started asking questions.

"Be honest now," she said. "How bad is the wound?" The elderly nurse, who she had head Éomer address as 'Ka'ne', shook her head.

"I do not know," she answered. "It is very deep, and the arrowhead may be difficult to get out, but I cannot say how bad it is." Liar, Rhine thought to herself. 

"But it has to be sown, right?" Rhine refused to let her get away so easily. "I'm a warrior, that pain is no stranger to me."

"Please, just try to sleep," Ka'ne said. "You need to sleep in order to recover." She wiped away the blood from Rhine's mouth and changed her bandage. "Someone will come to check on you once every hour. Do try to sleep."

"Is it that bad?" Rhine said as the nurse left, but got no answer.

Rhine sighed. The piercing pain, that had taken her consciousness earlier, was reduced a little. Now it kept her awake. But after a few hours of trying to find the least uncomfortable position, she slipped into a light sleep.

She relived the entire incident. The moon was shining brightly, as she was riding in front of the small party, speaking with her brother, when he suddenly gulped and fell off his horse with an arrow sticking out of his back. Rhine turned around. Several men were coming out of the nearby forest. She drew her sword, but half of her men had already fallen. She knew very well that she should have stayed and fought to defend the remaining half, but she panicked. She panicked and rode away as fast as she could. She took a rough tumble when her horse fell. Bloody arrows, she thought and crawled through the grass. She gave out a loud scream when an arrow hit her. She felt the cold metal make its way through her flesh and jam itself between two ribs. She tried to pull it out, but it broke, leaving the head inside her. She got up and halfway ran, halfway fell through the tall grass, which was moist from a recent rain. She could hear the loud voices behind her. She looked back, but the pale moonlight only revealed their silhouettes.

"What about the last one, captain?" she heard a voice yell.

"No, don't bother," another one answered. "He won't survive. Even if he does, he has deserted his men. There's no way he can return now. Besides, Faleenars have their pride. He'll take his own life, rather than live with the shame of being a coward." Rhine fought to keep back the tears. She could not return. It was the harsh, humiliating truth. She was a coward. A useless coward.

She woke up. Normally she would have sat up straight, but a jabbing pain reminded her she it was impossible. Her throat was dryer than ever. "Nurse!" she tried to yell, but her voice was no more than a whisper. "Nurse!" she tried again, but with the same result. She looked around. There had to be something she could make some noise with, to call for the nurse. After her eyes got used to the darkness, she saw a pot on a counter nearby. She reached out and knocked it over, making it fall to the floor with a loud noise. The door was opened shortly after. A nurse she had never seen before entered. She looked slightly annoyed and picked up the pot. "Can I have some water, please?" Rhine said with the highest voice she could master. The nurse nodded and sighed, then poured up a cup and handed it to Rhine, who gulped it down, ignoring the dull aching that went through her body when the liquid passed through her chest. She got herself up on one elbow, and looked at the nurse.

"Can I please speak to the king?" she asked. 

"It's past midnight, dear," the nurse answered and took the cup from her. "King Éomer is fast asleep by now, and you should be too."

Rhine shook her head. "I'm nocturnal. The night is my time, and I'll keep it that way." 

The nurse pushed her back in the pillows and wrapped the blanket tightly around her. "I don't know what your traditions are in your own country, but I suggest that you try to get some sleep, so you can be awake at the same time as the rest of the kingdom. I know you want to speak to the king, but he's usually not awake at this hour. If you rest now, I promise I'll tell him that you wish to see him. Agreed?"

Rhine could hear from the nurse's tone that there was nothing more to discuss, so she muttered "agreed", but she was not thrilled about it. The nurse left, after making sure that all pillows and blankets were positioned to make the patient as comfortable as possible. Rhine was greatly annoyed with being pampered like a child, but eventually she fell asleep from the many days of continuant exhaustion. 

After what only seemed like a few minutes, she woke when someone gently shook her shoulder. Rhine blinked and opened her eyes. Ka'ne was standing next to her bed. 

"The king wishes to see you," the aging nurse said. "Do you think you are strong enough for that or do you need to sleep more?" 

"I can see him now," Rhine said. "I feel much better." Ka'ne nodded and went out to fetch the king. Shortly after, the tall buff man she recognized as Éomer entered. To show some respect she sat up straight. Éomer raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to feel a lot better since yesterday," he said. "No one heals that fast naturally." Her earlier so pale skin had gained a more natural colour. She was still slightly pale, but he assumed it to be her natural skin tone.

"Faleenars do," Rhine said. "It's in our blood."

"Faleenars?" Éomer asked curiously. "Is that your people? How come you can do that?"

"Yes, that's my people..." Rhine answered back. "We're not human, elves, orc, hobbits or any race known to your kind. We prefer to live in deepest forests, where no one can find us. Our lives are more peaceful that way."

"I see," Éomer said. "Except for the ability to heal faster, what else separates your kind from mine?" 

Rhine thought for a moment. "I should not tell you too much about my people. It could mean trouble for me, since we keep our secrets to ourselves. Our history does not allow us."

"Then tell me what you are allowed to tell," Éomer demanded. The girl's way of not telling him what he wanted to know irritated him. 

"We have very catlike features," she said and pointed at her eyes. They were almond shaped and amber coloured, and almost glowed in the dimly lit room. Next she brushed her dusty blonde hair behind her ears, revealing the pointy tips. Like elves', but longer and more animalistic. "We're a peaceful race, but we're fierce warriors when needed." Éomer nodded. As for her looks, it was nothing he could not have discovered on his own. What he wanted to know was what brought her to Rohan. 

"You talked about Mordor when I first talked to you," he said. "Have you not heard what became of the cursed land?"

"No. As I said, the word travels slowly. What happened?"

"The Ring was thrown back into mount Doom. Mordor is no more." Rhine leaned back in the pillows. She was in deep thoughts. Her brother and half of her country's army had fallen for a battle that was already over. Éomer noticed that the thoughts were casting a shadow over her face, so he decided to change the subject.

"When you're ready for it, I would very much like you to demonstrate the Faleenar fighting techniques," he said. "Do you think that your people would allow you to do that?"

Rhine sighed. "I cannot see why not," she answered unwillingly. "After all, you are aware of our existence, and I still owe you my life for bringing me back from the dead."

"Then it is a deal," Éomer said and stood up to leave the room. "You teach me a few tricks, and I will get a sword prepared for you and stop asking so many questions." He headed for the door, but before he left, he turned around and said, "But I am a very curious man, so do expect a few more." He exited and let Ka'ne back in. Rhine did not struggle and allowed her to change her bandages and wash her. For the time since she left her home, she was looking forward to something. Maybe grasping a sword would make her forget the painful sadness and humiliation in her heart for a while.


	2. Intentions revealed

Author's note: Ooooh... look who got off her **FAT** little butt and updated!

To answer Jyness' question: Yes, the Faleenars are a race that I've invented. Or at least I think I have. Other people may have had the idea of something rather similar, but until someone proves me wrong, they're **MINE**!

Again, don't even start on the grammar. I know that it could be better, but I haven't got a beta-reader yet, so I'll stick with the less reliable spelling- and grammar-control of Microsoft Word. If anyone's interested in helping me, mail me.

**Chapter two – Intentions revealed**

When Éomer got back to his chambers, Wonar was waiting there for him. He sighed and sat down in a chair, awaiting the long stream of questions that were to come. And he was right. Wonar was quite interested in everything that had to do with the foreign visitor.

"Have you found anything out about her, milord?" the old man asked. "We should know as much about her as possible.

Éomer shook his head. "She refuses to tell anything," he answered shortly. "But I think she'll speak soon enough."

He could see from the look on Wonar's face that a plan was forming in his head. "Milord, we may have to use more... _traditional_ methods in this case," he said with a sadistic spark in his eyes. "They could make her talk in the dungeons."

Éomer sent him an icy glare. "You are a very cold man, Wonar," he said in a harsh tone. "Torture hasn't been used for many years, and certainly not on women. I will make her talk. Eventually."

"With all respect, milord," the old councillor said in a slightly annoyed tone. "You know nothing of this... _thing_. She is not human, not elf, not any race we have ever encountered. Even though she was wounded and dying when you found her, she could still be an assassin. The wisest thing to do here would be to stay away. Just till we know her true motives."

"I see that I will have to compromise with you," Éomer said, about to give up the argument. "She has promised me fighting lessons, and I am most interested in seeing her techniques. I will have my guards watching us until I know that she is worthy of my trust. Would that calm you a bit?"

Wonar sighed. "I would sleep better if you stayed away from her until we know exactly who she is, but I do not think that there is any way I can talk you into that," he smiled. "You have always been so very stubborn."

Éomer smiled as the old man left, then stepped out on his balcony. The sun was turning red and slowly sinking in the west. He had wanted to wake the girl earlier, but Ka'ne insisted that he let her rest. The other nurses told that she did not sleep until early in the morning. It was a mystery to him how she could stay awake for so long, whilst being so weak. Any other woman, even any man, would have passed out with exhaustion.

A shiver went through his spine as he heard an animal's howl in the distance. He was used to the barks and howls of straying dogs, but this was no dog. It sounded more like a wolf. But wolves had not been seen in Rohan since he was a child. Odd, he thought, but it was not a thing he took time to think about. And after all, a single wolf was not the most threatening creature. As long as it kept away from the city, it could hardly do any harm.

Far below him, he could see the small Houses of Healing in which Rhine was located. He tried to imagine what she had been through, but only knowing that she had been attacked, he did not have the slightest idea. There has to be another reason for her not to tell about her kind, he thought. He just did not believe her explanation about how her race's 'history' not allowing her to answer his questions.

Rhine was feeling restless. The night was her time, and she needed to get out. But every time she tried to get up, a nurse was pushing her back into the soft pillows. Every hour that passed by made her more and more irritated. Her right arm, which had not held a sword for days, was starting to itch. She needed to fight, to practice, anything. Although she was not happy about the thought of revealing her kind's ancient, advanced fighting techniques, she was looking forward to the lessons she had promised the king.

Ka'ne, whom she had grown quite fond of, came to see to her. She was the only one who did not tell her to sleep all the time. She had realized that it was practically impossible for Rhine to sleep during the night.

"Still sleepless?" the old lady asked and sat down beside her bed. "You have a long day tomorrow."

Rhine looked puzzled. "Tomorrow? What is going to happen tomorrow?"

"King Éomer knows that you're feeling better. If you continue the way you do, you will be able to practice fighting with him tomorrow, or the day after," The old woman smiled. "I talked to him earlier. He was greatly annoyed by some unanswered questions."

Rhine grinned. "I know. I could see by the expression on his face that it was like torture to him. And..." She silenced as a howl sounded from outside. Ka'ne stood up and looked out of the window.

"What was that?" She whispered. Rhine's eyes sparkled for a short moment.

"A wolf I believe. I'm surprised that I did not see one on my way here."

Ka'ne turned to her. "But there _are_ no wolves in Rohan. They came for a short time with the orcs, but they disappeared with them as well."

"Strange, very strange indeed," Rhine said. But she knew where that wolf had come from. She knew why it had come, but she did not tell. There was no use in scaring the old woman and have her run to the king to scare him too. It would be best to tell king Éomer the truth, but there was no telling what would happen to her if he found out that she had lured an enemy to his gates. Nay, she would not tell, not just yet.

"I better tell the guards to send someone out to find out if there are more of those beasts," Ka'ne said. "If it is alone there is no need to worry, but if it is a whole pack, they might need to hunt them down. There is no telling what such foul creatures are capable of."

Indeed they are capable of much, Rhine thought to herself. She shook the thought out of her head and looked at Ka'ne. "If I am to train with the king tomorrow, shouldn't I see if I can even walk?"

The old nurse nodded and took her hands. Rhine swung her legs out of the bed. She put her feet on the cold floor and took an insecure step. Her legs were trembling a bit, but she did not collapse. "You're doing fine," Ka'ne said, still holding her hands. "Would you like to take a little walk in the garden?" Rhine nodded and Ka'ne placed her on a little chair and left, to return again with a green robe and a pair of lamb skin shoes. She put the shoes on Rhine's feet and put the robe over her thin, white gown. Then she took her hands again and led her outside.

Rhine gasped at the sight that met her. The garden was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. The trees, light green of the spring, were filled with beautiful, white flowers. A small creek ran through the garden, which was surrounded by white walls, overgrown with dark green plants. The red light from the setting sun bathed everything in a peaceful light. A tear ran down Rhine's cheek. This simply had to be the most outstanding thing she had ever seen. Her people had created many beautiful gardens and buildings, but being away from her home so long made this seem like the most wonderful place in the world.

She walked around in the garden, finding that she was able to walk very close to normal. Meaning that tomorrow she would probably be able to fight with the skill she used to. With a little practice first, of course. She did not get very long time to observe the beauty of the garden. Ka'ne pushed her inside and into the bed again.

"You should rest now," she said. "I know you can't sleep, so just rest. Gather all your energy for tomorrow."

Rhine lay down in the soft pillows and blankets. "Actually I feel a little tired," she said. "It must have been from you forcing me to sleep at during the night instead of the day."

Ka'ne laughed. "You make it sound like it is a bad thing."

"It may, and it may not be. Either way I need sleep."

The old nurse wrapped the blankets around her and left. Rhine sighed. _Gather your energy_. Easy for her to say. And how was she going to tutor the king anyway? In her own country it was considered rude to teach anyone of a higher rank anything. But she could not worry about that now. A promise was a promise. And she was so very tired. She barely noticed the howl outside as she drifted off.

She woke very early the next morning. Outside the morning mist was just starting to clear and the pale sunlight was crawling in over the land. She blinked a few times before she sat up in the bed. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light in the room. There was some clothing waiting for her on a chair next to the bed. She held up a green shirt. There was a small silver horse on the chest. She got out of bed and put it on along with black trousers and a pair of soft leather boots. She was absolutely sure that it made her look like a man, but since her own clothing was nowhere to be found, it would have to do.

Slowly and still a little insecure on her steps, she left the room and walked down the hallway to inform the nurses that she was awake. In the weak light of the dawning day, she could see a tall, broad silhouette coming towards her. She bowed as she stood in front of him.

"Good morning, Your Highness," she said, not sure how she should address him.

"Good morning... Rhine," he answered, hesitating as if he was uncertain of how to speak to as well. "Are you ready to show your skills with a blade?" Rhine nodded, but kept her head bowed and her eyes focused on her feet.

"You _are_ allowed to look at me, you know. Go and have breakfast, I will send someone to get you in and hour." He smiled and his eyes sparkled friendly. Then he left.

"What an odd king," Rhine thought. In her home country, the Faleenars were very strict when it came to authority. Looking a king or a priest in the eyes was considered one of the most disrespectful actions. But this man did not look down upon her as a common soldier, but as a guest of importance and honour.

Although the nurses had prepared a lovely meal, Rhine would not able to eat more than a few slices of bread. Ka'ne tried to make her taste the apples from the garden, but she refused. When fighting, be it training or war, a stuffed belly always makes the movements slower.

"What is fighting like?" One of the young nurses asked.

"There are usually three opinions on fighting," Rhine answered. "There are those who panic at the first sign of battle. They throw down their shield and sword and run away. Some swing their swords only because they have to. They are neither afraid nor uncomfortable with doing so, but they do not find any particular pleasure in it either. And some live for the wars. That's common with the Faleenars. They will throw themselves into battle if there's the slightest chance of winning."

"And what kind are you? If that's not to bold of me to ask," the nurse continued. Rhine was about to answer, but stopped as she remembered the last night she was with her fellow soldiers. Before that night it would have been an easy question to answer, but she was not so sure anymore.

"I would rather not answer that," she said. Just as she feared, the nurse did not seem to let her get off so easily. But lucky for her, Éomer's guard came to fetch her before the question was asked. She gratefully followed the guard's quick steps. She noticed that the guard was wearing the same uniform as herself.

They walked in silence. Rhine started feeling a little uncomfortable as they reached the Rohan castle. She was not supposed to reveal the secrets of their fighting techniques, let alone be in here. But the last pride she had left in her forced her to keep walking towards the castle and up the stairs where she was shown into a great hall.

Rhine looked around. It seemed like it was made for the sole purpose of duelling or training. The soldier saw her gaze.

"King Éomer is very fond of his training," he said. "This hall was one of the first things he had made when he became the king. He said it was a present for himself since he was charged with a responsibility he never asked for."

"He did not want to become the king?" Rhine asked wondering.

"No, at first he refused to show up at his own crowning. He did not think he was ready. If it was not for the tragedy in the royal family, he would not ever have to be ready at all."

"What tragedy?" Rhine was not even thinking about how she sounded, she was too curious.

"He and his sister were raised by their uncle, the late king Théoden. Since Théoden's children died, Éomer was the only one who could continue the line of kings."

Rhine looked away. She felt sorry for the king. It would be best to avoid that topic.

Éomer paced quickly down the hallway sharply followed by Wonar.

The king let out a sigh. "Must you follow my every move?" he asked wondering how a so old and fragile man could keep up with him.

"It is not your moves I follow milord," the counsellor answered, half running to stay beside the king. "It is hers. I do not trust that girl, that... creature."

"You have had your say in this matter," Éomer said. "We are using wooden swords and I have guards watching. And you trust no one. I would not be surprised if you force the same procedure upon me at my wedding night." He entered the hall and locked the door before the old man could enter.

Rhine was standing with her back turned at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She spun around, surprised. She smiled at him. The guard who had led her to the hall handed both of them a wooden sword. Éomer tried not to smile at her surprised face.

"My counsellor made me take certain safety precautions," he explained. "He is very... caring."

Rhine grabbed the wooden sword and swung it around to test its weight. Then she held it up, waiting for him to do the same.

Only a moment after he did so, Rhine attacked. The speedy and aggressive burst made Éomer step back in surprise. After backing away to safe distance from her he won back control of his weapon.

"Your own skills seem to surprise you," he said.

"I had not expected to be in such shape after being ill. But now that I am, I think that ought to please you."

"I'm sure," he said and bashed the stick out of her hand. "Perhaps you need to practice a little more before you make that statement?"

"Practice?" Rhine growled. "I simply need to get back into shape. Give me one more day and I will show you fighting in such manner that you will wonder what happened afterwards."

"You should know, that before I was crowned, I was the head of my country's army," Éomer said and threw his sword to the guard. "I some skills with a blade of my own."

Rhine shrugged, knowing not what to reply. "You said that the One Ring has already been destroyed," she said, "how long has it been since Sauron was defeated, then?"

"Exactly year in four days from now," Éomer replied. "There will be a great celebration that day of course. Maybe I could persuade you to..."

He was about to say more, but was interrupted when a soldier stormed in. He was obviously upset and had run through the entire castle.

"Milord!" he shouted after making a quick bow, "The scouts Wonar sent out to out to track where the visitor came from have returned."

"Wonar sent out scouts? What do they have to say?"

"Only one of them is still breathing, but he is badly injured. Scratched and cut more savagely than any beast could ever be held responsible for."

"Can he speak?" Éomer asked already marching fast towards and out the door.

"If he is still alive," the soldier replied, half running to keep up with the king's long steps.

"Come with me, Rhine," Éomer said in adamant tone.

Rhine obeyed, and followed silently.

The king was marching through the almost empty halls in a furious pace. Rhine had an idea what had happened to the scouts if the had followed the line of blood she had dragged after her. She decided to keep quiet, however. It was for the better, until she was certain.

The sight that met her in the Houses of Healing removed all doubt there had ever been in her mind. She had set out from the Great Temple of her land. A temple which her people guarded more fiercely than any other part of the kingdom. Of course the scouts had encountered them. Only a few had gotten away, and even fewer had survived this long.

The man's cape hung over the back of a chair beside his bed. The beautiful green velvet cape was reduced to shreds, just like its owner. The blankets and bandages were red and soaked. Had the man been alive, the nurses had been swarming around him. But he was not. Rhine looked at all the blood and the man's spoilt face. It was a mystery to her how he had survived for so long.

Éomer seemed to know what she was thinking and answered her question. "My people are born with a great strength," he said and led her out, away from the grotesque sight, "It is 'in our blood', as you would say."

"Milord..." Rhine started. She was not entirely sure how she should explain what she knew. "I think I know what happened to your men."

Éomer watched her with great interest. "Then speak."

"If they followed my track as far as they could, they may have met the temple guards of my people," she said, trying to keep her frightened voice steady. The presence of the king and the few soldiers who started to gather around, made her fear what they might do when they knew the reason why these men had died. "The temple lies deep within our forest. They will attack everyone who is not of our kind, if they get too close to it." She lowered the head when she saw the expression in Éomer's eyes. "I'm sorry."

The soldiers started to whisper to one another, but Éomer commanded them to leave. He took a deep breath. "Do not blame yourself for their deaths, Rhine," he said. "As the forest is quite far from here, my counsellor Wonar must have sent them away soon after you came here. And we both know that you were in no condition to think of warning anyone at that time."

Rhine looked at him with a mixture of puzzlement and anger. "Why are you doing this?" she almost yelled at him. "Why are you treating me with this never ending patience? Were I of your own kingdom you would have held me responsible. Were I of your own kingdom you would have forced me to say what I held back about myself. I cannot guess what you need me here for! To be honest, this patience is frightening."

"Fine," Éomer answered. "I will tell you why you are here. I have never encountered your kind before. If you have an army, then you might be a potential enemy. That was why you are here. I could easily have you sent to the dungeons a have them to make you talk, in fact Wonar suggested it. But I would not let that happen, because I did not feel that there was any need for that. If I treated you well, you would tell me what you knew. But I do not see you as a subject to study anymore, Rhine. I see you as a friend. And I would like to be your friend if you would let me."

Rhine didn't know what to say. Or to feel. She felt betrayed that he had faked kindness to figure a strategy of battle, but in some way happy that he had grown fond of her.

"Since you are no longer in need of medical care, I shall have a room prepared for you in the castle," he said as they walked down the hallway. "Of course I will have to lock your door at night and guards will be standing outside when you're there, otherwise Wonar will not allow it."

"Is there anything you can do without Wonar's approval?" Rhine asked. "It seems as though you need to have his blessing before you do anything."

"Wonar does get his way in a lot of cases, but in the end I have the last word. But he is right in most of his advices. Either way, you are not in the dungeon, so what are you worrying about?"

"Nothing," Rhine replied. "Milord, I must say this to you. I cannot tell you anymore of my people's fighting techniques. I have already betrayed them so much."

"Then why did you agree to teach anything in the first place?"

"I planned not to return home, so I did not think that it would matter. But something you said earlier gave me hope. I wish to go home someday, but I will return with a little pride and loyalty towards those who raised me."

"What did I say?" Éomer asked and laughed. "I do not recall having spoken of neither pride nor honour."

"Never mind," Rhine said. "I am sorry for being so angry with you, but please understand-"

"I understand perfectly," Éomer interrupted. "And I understand if this new knowledge have made you want to leave. But I cannot let you. Even though I want your friendship, you are officially still a prisoner of war." They stopped as they reached the room that had been prepared for her. "I am sorry," he said as he closed and locked the door.

Rhine was furious. He might want to be her friend, but he had still locked her up. Friend or not, royal or not, he was still a liar. She slammed her fists into the door, ignoring the pain it caused. Had he been any common man, she would not have reacted so strongly, but a king? If he did not have any sense of honour and truth in him, then how would the rest of his people be?

Trying hard to less her anger, she explored the small chamber she had been locked into. There was not much to see, however. A simple, yet very comfortable, bed was placed near the window, from which a thin stream of light emerged. At the foot of the bed, there was a chest for clothing. It was empty, however. Other than that there was a large wooden chair. Rhine sat down and sighed. She always had a plan for everything, and everything always went her way, one way or another. She had planned to become a soldier. She did. She had wanted to lead her country's army. She did. But she had also planned to lead that army to Mordor and fight. But they had not ridden many miles before the story ended for her men. Therefore she could not go back. Not only had she left them when they needed her the most, she had also let the straight into an ambush.

She swam in her sea of self pity for hours. She drowned in the thoughts of how her parents would look at her if she returned. But her mind brightened up, when she saw the familiar friendly face of Ka'ne. she rushed to the old nurse and embraced her tightly.

"Thank the Moon you are here, my friend," Rhine said in true relief. "I was going insane! The king-"

"The king asked you to give you this," Ka'ne smiled and held out an emerald green velvet dress. "And he also asked me to give you his sincere apology."

Rhine sat down on the bed and Ka'ne joined her. "You see," the old nurse started. "King Éomer has not been the ruler for long. He is young and inexperienced and knows how to lead a battle better than how to lead a country. And I think you have slightly mislead him," she added with a wink.

Rhine blushed. "What do you mean? I have never said anything that could lead nor mislead him."

"It is nothing that you have said," Ka'ne explained. "It is your soul. He does not see you as a subject to study, and I do not think he ever did. He sees you as a friend. He did not tell me this, but these old eyes of mine still see the emotions of others. He wants to be your friend, my darling, and he never asks anyone for their friendship."

"Why not?" Rhine asked, suddenly regaining her interest in this man's feelings.

"He is afraid to lose the ones he holds dear. There is only one left of his family; his sister, Éowyn, whom he never sees as she lives in Gondor."

"So... what is it exactly that you think that it is he feels?"

"I do not know, dear. But if you are curious, try to find out," Ka'ne said with a smile. "Now, try the dress and see if it fits. He will want you to wear it at the celebration of Sauron's defeat."

The old nurse turned around to give Rhine a little privacy to change. "It seems a little morbid, does it not?" Rhine asked while pulling the velvet over her head. "Celebrating a person's death."

"It does and it is," Ka'ne replied. "But he had been a threat to every free man for as long as he existed. You can't blame us for celebrating."

"I suppose not," Rhine said and tapped the elderly woman on the shoulder to make her turn around. "It fits, does it not?" She said and turned around to be seen from every angle. The dress clung to her every curve.

Ka'ne clapped her hands. "You look beautiful, dear. Much better than in that horrid soldier's clothes you had been forced into."

Rhine smiled as she looked down at herself and the womanly curves the dress brought to show. "I think I know why he wants me to wear this."

"He cannot hide anything from you," Ka'ne laughed. "Now change back, he wants to see you for dinner."

Author's note: That's it for now, guys. Sorry if it seems a little too "lovey-dovey", but I was in that kind of mood :) And sorry for the countless errors that without doubt were there.


	3. A prisoner with privileges

Author's note: Yes, I am (now) completely aware that Éomer marries Lothíriel. Well, not in my story, he don't! I'm sorry, I know this is not being very true to Tolkien's universe, but I've spent so much time writing this, so I won't stop writing now. You'll see, I'll work it all out in the end.

**Chapter three – "A prisoner with privileges"**

The table was set with countless different sorts of food. Kilo after kilo of meat, vegetables, fruit. The people of Rohan must have emptied every single cupboard that contained anything in order to prepare this, Éomer thought sarcastically. What wouldn't they do at the party? He honestly didn't remember. He never attended any of the parties. He had even left his own crowning, as soon as the ceremony had ended and wandered around the small streets Edoras, until he assumed that the guests had left or retired to their rooms. He regretted this, though. He didn't have a chance to speak with his sister until the next morning, just before she and her husband returned to Gondor.

His thoughts were interrupted by a servant showing Rhine inside. The young female glanced nervously around in the small room. Éomer nodded and let the servant leave. He smiled at Rhine, but she did not return it. Instead she stood with her arms crossed and a very serious look upon her face. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light from the fireplace. Éomer sighed. She obviously was not going to let him off before she had an apology from himself.

"I'm not going to apologize, you know," he said and sat down at the table, whilst gesturing for her to do the same. "I believe that I have treated you with a great deal of respect, considering that you're both an outsider and that we still know nothing about you. Now, I could let Wonar have his way and send you to the dungeons, but I would prefer to let you speak before I go that far. However, if you decide to stay as silent as you are now, I will have to follow his advice."

Rhine looked at her plate. She hadn't expected a such reply. "I will speak, Your Highness," she said, rather embarrassed. "I just need to think. I know I have had plenty of time, but I need to find out what I can tell, that can satisfy you and still not betray my people."

"Then how about we make this arrangement;" Éomer suggested. "I will ask the questions, and you will answer them and deepen your answer as well as your morals let you."

Rhine nodded. "Aye, I can do that."

Éomer smiled and cut her a piece of meat. "Let us begin with a harmless question; what is the city you call 'home' like?"

The female eyed the meat with a surprising intensity. Almost like a starved animal, he thought to himself. But it was no wonder. After having starved for who knows how long and then being forced on a diet of bread, butter, milk, and water would make anyone react that way. "Well," she began, whilst cutting a piece of the slice, looking as if though she wanted to just pick it up and take a big bite off it. "Compared to Edoras, it would probably seem a bit uncivilized. We live in the forests, and our houses are simple, but effective. They're easy to build, since we've had to flee from enemies in the past. But we're stronger now, and we are not defeated that easily anymore." A little smile of pride appeared briefly on her lips, but was then replaced by her serious façade.

"Yes, I understand you're great warriors," Éomer said, as he helped himself to some vegetables. "I must ask, for this question has been gnawing in my guts, ever since I brought you back here; what wounded you so badly? You were near death, but yet you seem like it takes a lot to even hurt you."

"I'm not sure," she replied. "But I have a theory. We've been pestered by a long time threat. An arch enemy, if you will. They usually attack from behind, when there's no way of defending oneself, and to make them seem even more ferocious, they often bring wo-"

She stopped immediately, but Éomer knew what she was about to say. "Wolves?" he finished the sentence for her. Once again, Rhine looked down, like a child who knew she had done something wrong. He sighed. "They bring wolves. I knew there was a reason for those howls. There hasn't been a wolf in Rohan for ages, and it's funny that it should begin with you." His voice started to get louder, and Rhine felt the slight anger in it. "Does this mean what I think? Were they following you, when we found you?"

"No!" Rhine exclaimed. "I heard them, when they attacked and I managed to get away. They wouldn't bother to follow me. I suppose they took me for dying. And if it hadn't been for you, I would have been."

Éomer leaned back in the chair with a hand under his chin. He had to restrain himself not to yell at her for leading danger to his people's front door, but he mostly wanted to get her out of the house. But he reminded himself, that this was not her fault. She and her kinsmen had set out to save the land. It was too late, but they did what they could. And Rhine never did ask to be saved.

He took a deep breath and spoke as calmly as he could. "It is not your fault. I know that. But you must keep in mind, that this land has seen its share of tragedy. My city almost lay in ruins after a siege, not many years ago. My late uncle was possessed by a wizard, whilst his counsellor led him and those around him into corruption. And it has not even been a year since the last threat was exterminated. The land cannot take more, Rhine. Not yet."

Rhine nodded. "I understand perfectly, Your Highness. Once your men find out whether or not that wolf's howl means what I think, I will do all I can to help."

Éomer smiled, but even with Rhine's promise, he suddenly felt tired and twice as old as he was. "But enough about those grim matters, we do not even know if it's as urgent as we think." He forced forth a little smile. "Tell me, did the dress fit?"

Rhine nodded and a sly smile crossed her face. Éomer knew instantly what she thought. "Well, I had to put into something else than the clothes we found you in. And then I might as well find something that complimented your body." As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew that he should have kept his mouth shut. What wouldn't she think of him? That he was abusing his power to say the least.

"Well, I like it, your highness. And I'm glad that you took the time to find a dress for me. I realize that ruling a country must be very demanding." She grabbed what Éomer thought was the third piece of meat. "Speaking of demanding, where is your counsellor? I thought he wouldn't let you be alone in the same room as me. Considering that I am _that creature_." She saw the look on his face, and knew she was right. "I do have ears, you know."

"I'm sorry that you should hear him say that," Éomer replied. "But I do not fear you. What Wonar said, was just the paranoid ranting of an old man. You're a prisoner, Rhine, make no mistake, but you're a prisoner with privileges. You can walk freely, as long as someone, be it me, a nurse, a servant or another person who can report to me or Wonar."

Rhine nodded again and silence lay down over the room. "I think I should return to my room in the Houses of Healing now," she said, as she finished with her meat. "I better get a good night sleep, so that I'm ready to train again. With such a fine dress, it would be a waste, if I should pass out before the evening is through."

Éomer stood up and bowed slightly before her as she left. Outside the door, two guards turned and looked after her, as she made her way to the houses that had become her temporary home. Éomer shook his head. Even though he had mentioned nothing to Wonar, the old man obviously had found out that he was dining with her this evening.

The ballroom was buzzing with people running around to make the last preparations. Rhine had been training in the garden outside the Houses of Healing and was shocked by the many new faces. While she had been in Edoras, she had seen most of the people on the castle and in the surrounding area. She had not made any acquaintance with them, but she could recognize most of them. But most of these people were unfamiliar faces. She looked around as she walked. Large weapon shields, clearly in the honour of the royal guests. Rhine assumed that the new servants had to be the guests'.

"What do you think?" a familiar voice said behind her. She turned around and saw a smiling Ka'ne. The old woman's face seemed younger, as it was lit in true joy. "We have been planning this for a long time, and this has turned out to be more joyous than we could ever hope for. The mark of the first year in freedom."

"It looks very good," Rhine said and smiled. "All these people. Are those the servants of the guests?"

Ka'ne nodded. "Aye, they are. Except for the fair, blonde lady over there," she said and looked over at a woman, who was busy talking to a young girl whilst looking at a red drape. "That is the king's sister. She wanted to spend the day with her brother, so she travelled all the way from Gondor. Her husband stayed there, though. He felt that the king needed him there."

Rhine sent a curious glance at the woman. She had the same hair colour as her brother, but other than that, there were no significant resemblances. "She's beautiful," she said. She was about to say something more, but Ka'ne interrupted her.

"There's the king," she said. "You should go talk to him and get him to introduce you to his sister." She pushed Rhine onward and smiled.

Rhine walked towards King Éomer. After having seen the graceful figure, that was his sister, she felt clumsy and even masculine in her clothes, which was made for the Rohan soldiers to train in.

The man greeted her with a friendly smile. "Isn't this wonderful?" he smiled. "All these people are gathered. I have not seen such friendliness before, not even Yule can compare to this."

"Aye, 'tis a very glorious day," Rhine said with a smile and tugged at her shirt sleeve. Her smile faded a bit, as she thought of home. They didn't know that Sauron was defeated. They wouldn't know that this day was for celebration.

"Is anything wrong?" Éomer asked, still with a smile on his face.

Rhine shook her head. He was so happy, his brown eyes were sparkling with joy. She didn't want to bring his spirits down. "Nothing is wrong, Your Highness," she replied. "I just remembered that I should sleep a bit before the celebration. I usually sleep during the day, and being here and being awake during most of the day and night is exhausting me a bit." She bowed before the king and left when he did likewise. She would have to meet his sister in the evening.

She changed into a simple, white dress, that had been put into the chest, that had been empty when she was assigned to the room.

She went out in the garden and sat down on a bench she was not tired, but she needed to think. She would tell King Éomer more this evening. She would tell what enemy may be threatening Rohan. The land could be in danger, so she had to. Another howl pierced the late afternoon air. Rhine sighed and was no longer in doubt. Considering both Ka'ne and the king's worries about the wolves, she would need to give them both a decent explanation.


End file.
